The Death of the Order's Scientists
by Innocent heart2
Summary: When a simple switch of two bottles, both containing a drug that the Order's scientist made, involves Allen and Kanda, you know nothing good can come of this. No pairing yet but that could change. Rated M for possible future scenes.
1. The Mistake

_**Mizu: I'm in a rather happy mood so here's this little ramble. Hopefully it won't turn into a long something thing. If it does, it does. Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own -man. If I did, there would be a lot more plot twists to match my ever changing moods. **_

* * *

_The Death of the Science Branch_

* * *

"Reever, go get Allen and Kanda," Komui sighed as he stared down at the (newly rebuilt) cafeteria.

"Why?" Reever asked cautiously, dodging as a plate shot by his head.

"I'm going to give those two the new drug," Komui answered, heading off to his office.

Reever sighed and looked back at the cafeteria. Right in the middle stood Allen and Kanda fighting about heaven knows what. All the finders had already evacuated the room while Lavi was trying to hold the two apart. Apparently Lavi was the only bravest (or dumbest) exorcist that was in the area.

"Hey! Fighting duo! Komui wants to see you in his office!" Reever called out from behind a column.

All he heard were two huffs and several angry footsteps leave the cafeteria.

"Thanks Reever!" Lavi called up to the older man.

"Don't thank me yet," Reever sighed, "Komui wanted them to give them a new drug of some sort."

…

"Oh crap…" Lavi muttered and ran after his two fighting friends.

* * *

Komui smirked as he stood behind his desk with his blow dart. He had on war paint and a helmet. The second he spotted the white hair of Allen, the crazed scientist shot the first dart.

"Ow! What the he…ww" Allen's voice tried to say.

THUMP!

'One down, one devil to go,' Komui thought.

"Oi, Moyashi, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kanda's voice asked.

"Allen? You okay?" Lavi asked from further behind him.

"Wait…Dammit Komui! What the hell is with the blow dart?" Kanda cursed.

Komui quickly shot the next dart just as Kanda turned to head back into the office.

"Shit!…cwap…" Kanda cursed.

THUMP!

"Yes! Score one for the scientists!" Komui shouted as he pranced around.

"Komui?" a male scientist with dirty blonde hair and red streaks in said hair questioned from the doorway as Lavi freaked out about the two unconscious exorcists.

"Yes Akihiro?" Komui smirked, "Oh! Right, the papers!"

Komui quickly signed several stacks of papers for the young man.

"Th-Thank you, sir," Akihiro stuttered, trying not to look at the unconscious males on the ground.

"Komui! What the hell did you do to them? They won't wake up!" Lavi snapped, shaking Allen and kicking Kanda.

"Of course they won't wake up," Komui stated, "I shot them with a new drug that I made. It's to relax exorcists especially after a horrible mission. The effects only last for a day so I bumped up the dosage for the two."

"Not another experimental drug!" Lavi cried.

"It's passed the experimental stage. Most of the science branch that Reever is in charge of use it," Komui stated, walking up to the three exorcists, "Although…"

"Although what?" Lavi snapped, "I knew that there had to be something else!"

"Well, normally the drug just makes you drowsy for a little bit. Most people don't pass out as soon as it hit's the bloodstream. Though…Johnny was one that did," Komui thought aloud.

"So what does that mean?" Lavi asked, frantic.

"It just means that the two were even more stressed out than they should have been," Komui smiled.

"What do you mean by that? And why did you even think about doing this?" Lavi wept.

"Haven't you noticed how the two of them have been fighting the second that they spot each other? Normally it isn't until they have to talk to each other that they argue. Now, when either one says something, the other goes off and they start a fight," Komui sighed, "All of us agreed that the two must have been under extreme stress if they couldn't even hold back their tempers. So I finally decided to allow the two to relax for about a week!"

Lavi sighed then smiled, "Well, if it will keep them from killing each other and the rest of the Order, then I'm game. But…"

Lavi gave a death glare to Komui.

"Wh-What? I already know that Kanda's gonna try to kill me when he wakes up," Komui stuttered.

"It's not that," Lavi stated, glare continuing.

"Then I'm sorry if I almost hit you. I didn't want the two of them to see me before I shot off a dart. I'd be killed by the second one if I did that," Komui apologized.

"Not that either," Lavi growled.

"Then what is it?"

"You know that those central bastards are the reason that Allen is under so much stress," Lavi answered.

"What does that have to do with me?" Komui cried, "I don't like it anymore than you do!"

"I'm not saying that it has anything to do with you. What I'm trying to say is that if this drug hurts him in anyway, first I'll go after those central bastards _**then**_ I'll come after you," Lavi said, gently picking up Allen.

Komui shook with a slight fear, "Wh-Why is that, Lavi?"

"Cause," Lavi stated, smiling a little, "he's my little bro."

Komui paused for a moment before smiling. Lavi was just being protective of what little family he had, even if it wasn't really real. He was the same with his biologic sister, Lenalee.

"Hey, Komui?" Lavi asked, "I think Allen has some wounds that didn't completely heal."

"Why do you say that?" Komui asked, walking up to see what Lavi was talking about.

"He's bleeding a little on his stomach," Lavi stated, "Unless it's Yuu-chan's blood. He did just get back from a mission."

"It might be. Well," Komui said, somehow managing to balance the teenage samurai on his back, "let's just take both of them to the infirmary. Akihiro? Can you get me a cup of coffee from Lenalee before you head back to your area?"

"Y-yes sir!" Akihiro responded, slightly happy that they were taking the other two males away.

* * *

Akihiro turned back to the messy desk of Komui's. Smirking, he quickly picked up a bottle off of it and sprinted out of the room.

"I need to get this to Katashi! He'll freak when he finds out!" the man shouted to himself.

The young scientist ran through the halls as if the Earl himself were on his tail. Not that anyone really noticed. All the finders and scientists were so used to either some poor person fleeing from Komurin the whatever or Kanda chasing after Allen and Lavi for some sick prank they pulled on him. So, a scientist running like a crazed Komui was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Katashi! I've finally done it!" Akihiro shouted, pounding on one of the many doors.

"What have you done? Got yourself moved to another branch?" another man with pure black hair sighed, opening the door.

"Nope! I've finally managed to make the thing that will solve all of our problems!" Akihiro stated proudly.

"Really!" Katashi exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other male, "That's wonderful to hear! Let's hurry and use it!"

"Not so fast, my love," Akihiro tutted, "First we must test it to make sure that it works."

"On who? You can't really go up to anyone and say, 'Hey can you test this drug for me? What is it? Oh, it's a drug that will change your gender temporarily. Why would I make such a thing you ask? Oh, another simple question. I made so that I can be with my gay lover,' now can we?" Katashi questioned, pouting.

"True but when the next undercover mission comes up, I can propose that it would be easier if two males went instead of his sister. That my drug can make a man into a female for a short amount of time," Akihiro smirked.

"You're brilliant, Aki!" Katashi beamed, "but how will we know if it works?"

"I'll make sure that you're one of the finders in the squad. That way we'll know without a doubt that it worked," Akihiro explained.

"Such a wonderfully brilliant idea!" Katashi smiled.

"Now to prepare a needle just in case the chance comes soon," Akihiro grinned, opening the cap of his potion, "Oh shit."

"What is it, Aki?" Katashi questioned.

"The paper seal that covers the opening has already been punctured…that means…" Akihiro said, realizing what had happened.

"That means what?" Katashi questioned as his lover paled and stumbled to the bed.

"Komui mistook my bottle with his relaxing drug and shot the two most powerful exorcists full of it…" Akihiro whispered, barely loud enough for Katashi to hear.

"Sokalo? Klaud?" Katashi gasped.

"No…worse," Akihiro stated, "Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu."

"…Shit!" Katashi shouted, both men rushing out of the door towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Komui!" the two snapped, busting down the doors of the infirmary.

"Yes? Oh, Akihiro? Did you bring my coffee all the way here for me?" Komui sparkled, "You're so thoughtful!"

"Not quite sir…" Akihiro mumbled, pulling out his drug bottle.

"Hm? Why are you holding my relaxing drug? Did you spill or something?" Komui asked, confused.

"No sir," Katashi sighed, "We have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"…_Komui…_" two voices hissed.

* * *

_**Mizu: You can blame my friend and I for this one. We were walking down the hallway **__**at school wearing Kanda and Allen shirts that we made. You see, she's normally either **__**Lavi or Kanda whenever we make up stories or whenever we fill like acting out skits **__**that will never come to be while I'm almost always Allen, though sometimes other **__**random characters. **_

_**Anyway, as we walked, we linked arms and were having a great time. Of course, **__**me still being in my Allen state of mind and her Kanda, I stated that 'You know **__**something. There is no way on this planet that we all seem to call Earth that Kanda **__**and Allen would ever walked this way as if the bestie best friends in the **__**world.' As we laughed at that, my wonderful otaku mind started a moving and then I **__**added, 'Unless Komui accidentally turned them into chicks.' It was then that I decided **__**to write this. Don't know where this will go and don't really care. **__**It might change **__**later on to something else, but as of right now, it is strictly a humorous story of the silly **__**scientists' mistake. I'll try to actually sit still long enough to finish all of my other **__**stories. Sorry for making you guys wait! **_

_**Akihiro: Crud Mizu…could you make it any longer?**_

_**Mizu: *thinks for a minute* maybe…I'm also in a rambling writing mood.**_

_**Katashi: Well, before she turns these notes into a novel themselves, let me remind you **__**that Mizu loves all sorts of reviews.**_

_**Akihiro: Even if they are flames or critics. **_

_**Mizu: I think that's everything…yep. Ciao for now!**_


	2. Brief Explanations

_**Mizu: Chapter two of this random as crud fic. I think I'm gonna love this one a lot. **_

_**I don't own -Man. If I did, this would happen to Leverrier and Cross before Leverrier was put to a long and painful death. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_The Death of the Science Branch_

* * *

"Yes?" Komui questioned, turning to face the source, "What the hell?"

Behind him stood Kanda and Lavi, both with their innocence activated. There was something different about Kanda though. His normally straight bluish-black hair was starting to gain waves in it. He's build seemed different too.

"Why are you a girl?" Komui gasped.

"You tell me, you sick scientist!" Kanda snapped, voice slightly higher.

"Wh-Where's Allen?" Akihiro asked.

"He's still asleep," Lavi stated and put his hammer to Komui's throat, "You said that stuff wouldn't hurt him!"

"It's not supposed to! I don't know why you changed into a girl! Wait," Komui tried to clarify, "so is Allen a girl too?"

"Y-yep," Lavi stated, trying not to blush.

"Oh dear…Komui," Akihiro sighed.

"What is it, already Akihiro? Can't you see tha-" Komui started to snap.

"I know why they changed into females," Akihiro quickly added.

. . .

"Then speak up man!" Komui and Lavi snapped, shaking the two other males.

"You used the wrong drug!" Katashi snapped back, "You used Akihiro's drug."

"Akihiro's drug? What is it for?" Komui asked.

"It's a gender changing drug that I created for…missions when the exorcists had to go undercover as a couple or something," Akihiro explained, "We all know that we don't have very many females in the Order. This will let up some of their stress."

"That's…Genius!" Komui shouted happily, "I praise your wonderfulness!"

"So it's only temporary?" Lavi asked.

"Yes but," Akihiro paused, "If a man was changed into a woman, if he became pregnant, he'd stay like for at least a year. That way the baby could be born without any fear of the man changing back."

"I don't really think most men will have to worry about that," Lavi shuddered.

"How long does it last?" Kanda questioned, anger still **very **evident in his voice.

"I don't know. I haven't had the chance to test it out yet," Akihiro sighed.

"From the amount I gave you two, I have a feeling that it will last a while," Komui muttered.

"Aki, tell them the possible side-effect," Katashi whispered.

"Hm? Oh right! If the two somehow managed to-" Akihiro started to say.

"_**What the fuckin' hell?**_"

"Oh shit. Allen's up," Lavi sighed.

Allen loudly marched up to the area where the other five stood. Lavi quickly averted his eyes. Unlike Kanda, who had barely changed, Allen had defiantly turned into a woman. His once muscular chest had changed to that of a very mature woman. His small frame shrank a little more to give him very prominent curves. His hair now matched Kanda's, both in length and waves. The poor exmale's shirt barely fit his torso and his pants were threatening to slide off of him.

"What the fuckin' hell is this all about, Komui! Allen shouted, voice higher as well, right in Komui's face.

"I…mixed up two different drugs…" Komui whispered.

Lavi quickly grabbed Allen and dragged him away from the Chinese man, "You better find a way to fix this!"

"I'll start right away on it!" Komui exclaimed before realizing something, "Allen? Where's Link?"

"Hm? Oh, he was called back to Central for about a month," Allen sighed.

"A-Allen…" Akihiro stuttered.

"Yes?" Allen answered, being as kind as he could.

"Moyashi! What the he-" Kanda started to yell but stopped the instant the two locked eyes.

Something flashed in both of their eyes.

"Moyashi…Are you alright?" Kanda asked, concern high in his voice.

"Huh? You're worried, Yuu-chan?" Lavi gasped.

"Tch!" Allen's voice sounded, "Fuck off."

"What the hell?" Lavi shouted jumping away from Allen, "You just sounded like Yuu-chan, Allen!"

"It's because they must of somehow shared a few drops of blood with each other," Akihiro stated.

"Huh?" Lavi and Komui questioned.

"It's one of the side effects of the drug that I found out before I could test it. Should two people who have been injected with it somehow share even a drop of blood with one another before the drug has kicked in, whenever they lock eyes they will do a complete 180 degree personality flip," Akihiro explained.

"For those two, the flip will cause them to act completely opposite of themselves. Or in other words," Katashi continued, "they'll act like the other."

"So…whenever the two lock eyes, Yuu-chan will become Allen," Lavi startled to say, piecing the information together.

"And…Allen will become Kanda," Komui finished, "Oh shit. Do they…know that they are acting in such a way?"

"I would presume so," Akihiro nodded.

Silence…

"Okay, we need to lock Yuu-chan up until this drug wears off," Lavi stated, grabbing some rope out of nowhere.

"L-Lavi?" Kanda stuttered as Lavi slowly approached him, "Wh-What do you think that you're doing?"

Lavi froze, "…Too…cute…"

"Baka," Allen scoffed.

"Not cute," Lavi sighed looking at Allen, "Well…maybe a little. Wait…"

Lavi suddenly grabbed Akihiro by his collar, "Yuu-chan won't go black like Allen does, right?…Right?"

"He shouldn't. But he will remember all of this when he switches back," Akihiro eased the redhead.

"When will that be?" Komui questioned.

"Um…the effect should wear off if the two are separated by at least 250 feet," Akihiro stated, scratching his head.

"Oh! And if they are that far or further and lock eyes, they shouldn't switch," Katashi added.

"If that's all that needs to be done, that shouldn't be too hard to do," Lavi sighed, relieved, as he put a hand on Allen's shoulder, "Right, Moyashi-chan?"

Within a split second, Lavi found the tip of a claw from Allen's innocence pressed against his throat.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Allen hissed, almost yelling by the end of it.

Lavi gulped. He made a mental note not to piss Allen off if he was in a "Kanda" state. Then it hit him. This was his one and only chance to mess with Yuu-chan.

"Yuuuu!" Lavi whined, retreating to the normally stoic "man", "Allen's being mean to me!"

Kanda tried to take a step back as the slightly taller man pulled him into a tight hug.

"L-Lavi! Let me go!" Kanda whined.

"So cute!" Lavi shouted happily, squeezing poor Kanda tighter.

"Stop it!" Kanda whined again.

"No way!" Lavi responded, forgetting about all of Allen's little quirks.

"I said stop it, Lavi!" Kanda snapped as he/she punched Lavi in the gut.

Lavi quickly released his hold on Kanda. Not cause it hurt. There was no way in hell that that would have hurt. With Kanda in an "Allen" state, the man/chick wouldn't actually hurt him. But he did release the samurai when he noticed Allen walking to the door.

"W-Where are you going, Allen?" Lavi stuttered.

"Tch," Allen sighed, "I'm not going to spend the whole day being lovey-dovey with you two idiots."

Lavi, realizing that if Allen left the room they'd switch back to their normal personalities, sprinted out of the door followed by the two scientists and single finder. They started to count door the seconds till the inevitable happened. 5...4...3...2...1...

"_**Usagi!**_" Kanda shouted, charging out after them, Mugen in tow.

Allen watched from a safe distance down the hallway as the four males ran for their lives from Kanda's torturous ways.

"Serves them right," Allen smirked before his eyes fell downward, "What the hell are we supposed to do now? Hope that no one notices? Ha! Fat chance of that happening…"

Allen sighed again and headed in the direction of what he hoped to be his room. It just wasn't fair. Not only was he a full blow girl but now whenever he locked eyes with Kanda the two became bipolar. How could it possibly get any worse?

"I guess I should count my blessings," Allen sighed once more, "Master could still be alive and make me use this new body for paying off his debts…"

* * *

_**Mizu: Yay! I fail at Kanda! Omg. I have such a problem with writing Kanda. He's my complete opposite (unless I'm in a sadist mood that is). But…that's what makes him fun to write.**_

_**Kanda: …*evil aura***_

_**Mizu: The whole side effect thing was just something random that I thought up. I hope that it made it a little funny.**_

_**Allen: What's with the part with my Master doing in this?**_

_**Mizu: Nothing… *looks innocently at Allen* I just thought that it would be a good idea to mention him.**_

_**Allen: You're up to something.**_

_**Mizu: The only thing I'm up to is trying to decide whether or not to make this a Yullen fic. A few people have asked me too and I think that it would be quite interesting to try it.**_

_**Lavi: You're a bit evil, you know that, right?**_

_**Mizu: Awww, thank you Lavi! Anyways, just like always, all reviews are completely welcomed. Ciao for now!**_


	3. Headaches

Mizu: This one took forever! I could not figure out what to do with everything that I have until just now. So here it is. Tell me what you guys think! Disclaimer time: I don't own -Man. If I did, Link would still be on my good list.

_**Link: I'm on you good list?**_

_**Mizu: You were until you did something so stupid that ticked me off so badly that it threw you back down to the bottom next to Road. **_

_**Link: I'm next to Road!**_

_**Mizu: Hey, just be happy that you aren't all the way next to Leverrier. He's at the very bottom of the list. You're in the lower quartile but not at the bottom. **_

_**Link:…**_

_**Mizu: Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

_The Death of the Science Branch_

* * *

Allen really didn't think that it could get any worse. Not only had he gotten lost twice on his way down to the cafeteria, but every finder that he passed reached out to touch him. There was one point where he had a whole fucking parade walking behind him. All of them trying to either watch him as he walked or trying to touch his ass. He was really starting to get pissed off.

"What the fuck are you all doing?" he snapped, trying to seem as intimidating as possible.

His attempts proved futile cause all he had gotten were a couple of "awws" and several more gropes. Sighing for the nth time, he quickly sped up his pace to try and throw of his pursuers off his tail. Unfortunately for him, they just sped up along with him.

Allen just didn't understand why it was such a turn on for a woman to look and act like him. He never understood it and probably never would. It really didn't matter how the person looked so long as you loved them, right?

When Allen finally reached the cafeteria, he let out one last sigh before turning on a heel.

"I repeat. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. All. _**Doing?**_" Allen screamed as he activated his innocence on the last word.

Most of the finders instantly knew who he was then and quickly either fled or fell to their knees, begging for forgiveness. The rest just stood there dumbfounded.

"Y-You're an exorcist?" several gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock," Allen spat.

"M-Master Walker!" Toma's voice shouted in shock from behind him.

"Toma?" Allen questioned, turning back around.

"W-What happened to you, sir?" Toma stuttered.

"Sir?" all of the clueless finders gasped.

"Komui made a fucking mistake is what happened. Now I'm stuck in this body for heaven knows how long and these fuckin' idiots decided that they were going to feel me up while I am," Allen explained, anger rising to new heights.

"A-And you never said anything to them?" Toma questioned.

"I figured that it would be freakin' obvious seeing as I'm the _**only **_person in this entire order that dresses this way _**all**_ of the time and has white hair and a bright red scar running down the left side of my face!" Allen shouted, causing all of the people in the cafeteria to jump in shock.

"R-Right, sir," Toma said, bowing his head then glaring at his fellow finders, "You! Apologize to Master Walker this instant!"

"We're sorry!" the group chanted as Allen slowly deactivated his innocence.

"Whatever," Allen scoffed, stomping into the cafeteria, "Just stay out of my sight for a while."

Ignoring all of the stares he was receiving, Allen marched up to Jerry's wonderful little window. He sighed as he leaned on the counter. This was turning out to be a hell of a day.

"A-Allen?" Jerry asked, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," Allen sighed, "And before you ask me about this, track down Komui."

Allen found that he couldn't stop his evil grin from working his way onto his face, "Well, that is of course if BaKanda leaves anything left of him."

"K-Kanda?" the chef stuttered.

"Yep. Komui did the same thing to him," Allen stated, "Though he doesn't look that different."

"Dear fryers, that man needs to learn there is such a thing as boundaries" Jerry muttered, "Well, I hope whatever this is doesn't affect your appetite, cutie pie."

"If it does then Komui better pray for whatever Kanda's giving him cause my punishment will be a thousand times worse," Allen growled.

"Go sit down," Jerry shooed, "I'll bring you your food when it's finished."

Allen slowly sat down at his usual table. Luckily for him, his previous out burst had terrified every finder in the room so they refused to come anywhere near him. Crossing his arms on the table, Allen laid his/her head on the table. What was he/she now anyways? Did he/she need to start referring to him/herself differently?

"My brain hurts…" Allen groaned, trying to push all of the questions from his mind.

"E-Excuse me? C-Can we sit here?" a female voice asked.

Allen sighed, recognizing the voice instantly, "Go right ahead Miranda."

"H-How do you know me?" Miranda gasped.

"Why wouldn't I know you?" Allen asked, never lifting his head up, "We're both exorcists after all."

"A new female exorcist?" another female voice, who Allen determined was Lenalee, gasped, "That's great news! I can't wait to introduce you to all the guys!"

'Why does everyone think that I'm a new girl anyways? How many girls to you see with white hair at my age anyways?' Allen thought, still hiding his/her face.

"Not again," Allen sighed out loud.

"Huh?" the girls questioned.

"My head hurts…" he/she sighed, finally giving up on the subject.

"You should really go to the hospital wing then," Lenalee pointed out.

"I was just there," Allen stated.

"Th-then go lay down in your room," Miranda stated.

"If I do that, I'll be attacked by groping finders," Allen growled.

"We'll walk with you," Lenalee beamed, "that is if you can wait until we finish eating."

"I'm still waiting for my own or-DER!" Allen screamed with the last syllable, jumping up and over the table.

The Crown Clown made yet another appearance that day as he quickly made it over the table. The two female exorcists gasped the second the parasitic innocence reappeared and quickly started to apologized. Not that Allen was listening anyways. No, the parasitic exorcist was too pissed off to care. His eyes darted around the cafeteria.

"A-Allen? Wh-what's wrong?" Lenalee questioned quite nervously.

"Somebody just rubbed my butt!" Allen shouted, glaring down every male in the room.

Spotting a tuff of red hair, Allen stomped towards the source. Damn that Lavi! How could he do such a thing to him while he was like this? He had always known that the bookman apprentice was always a womanizer but he didn't think that he'd take advantage of his friend!

"Lavi! Get your ass back…here," Allen shouted until he noticed who it was that he was yelling at, "N-no way."

Allen gulped and slowly backed away. This wasn't happening. There was no way that this was all happening.

"A-Allen?" a deep male voice gasped.

"Master…" Allen whispered.

"What the hell?" Both men…yeah, men shouted.

"You're alive?" Allen shouted.

"You're a chick?" Cross shouted.

"Is it Halloween or something?" both screamed.

"What's going on in here?" a new voice shouted.

"L-Link? Y-You're back already?" Allen gasped, jumping behind his/her master to hide his/her new body.

"Leverrier wanted me back as soon as possible," Link explained, marching up to the exorcist, yanking him out from behind his/her master, "So what is the meaning of this?"

"K-Komui did it," Allen whimpered.

"Nii-san did?" Lenalee gasped then shook her head, "Honestly, why am I even surprised? It seems like something he'd do."

"It wasn't just me either," Allen stated, looking back at the Chinese girl, "The same happened to-"

"Coming through!" Lavi's voice tore through the hallways as the redhead rushed into.

"Lavi?" the group of people chanted together, "What are you doing here?"

"Running for my life from Yuu!" Lavi shouted before he spotted Allen, "C-Crap! Allen!"

"K-Kanda's still chasing you?" Allen squealed.

"_**Usagi!**_" Kanda's voice boomed.

"Shit!" Allen screamed, starting to freak out, "Hide! Gotta hide!"

"Um….! Quick! Drive into the kitchen!" Lavi ordered, pointing at Jerry who was just starting to finish Allen's food.

"Usagi!" Kanda shouted once more, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Allen screamed and drove under the nearest table, dragging a table cloth with him to cover his head.

"K-Kanda?" Lenalee stuttered, "Wh-What's wro…You're the other one, right?"

"I swear that I'm going to kill your brother the second he's away from those damnable robots!" Kanda snapped at the girl, "But for now I'm going to settle on dissecting this rabbit!"

"N-Now now, Yuu!" Lavi nervously laughed, "I w-wasn't the one that changed you into a woman so don't take it out on me."

"Maybe not but you did decide to try and mess with me," Kanda growled, stalking up to the redhead before his leg got tangled in a table cloth.

Kanda face planted right next to where Allen hid. Curiosity of what just it the floor next to him, Allen peeked out from under the table cloth the second Kanda looked his way. Their eyes flashed quickly.

"Y-Yuu?" Lavi stuttered, unsure if the two had locked eyes or not, "Y-You okay?"

"Lavi," Kanda said as he/she slowly stood up, "Why did you do that to me?"

"Crap…" Lavi muttered, "I-I'm sorry Yuu."

Kanda slowly turned around to reveal the tears welling up in his dark midnight blue eyes, "You were so cruel…"

"K-Kanda?" everyone gasped, "What did you do, Lavi!" "It wasn't me!" Lavi defended, "It's a side effect from that damn drug! Whenever Allen and Yuu lock eyes their personalities do a complete 180!"

"S-So that means," Miranda stuttered as a dark figure slowly crawled out from under the table.

"_**Lavi…**_" Allen hissed, "You're a dead man."

"Why me? I didn't do anything!" Lavi cried, quickly hiding behind Kanda.

"L-Lavi!" Kanda whined, "St-Stop it!"

Before Lavi could respond, he felt the tip of Allen's Edge pressed up against his head. Gulping, Lavi slowly turned to see a very pissed off Allen next to him.

"S-S-Sorry!" Lavi cried, hoping Allen's good half would suddenly pop up.

"Tch," was his only response before Allen used his innocence to destroy Lavi's shirt.

"Eep…" Lavi said as he fell backwards.

"A-Allen!" Kanda snapped.

"Allen?" the cafeteria gaped.

"Stop being so mean to Lavi!" Kanda ordered, tears still in his eyes.

"Che. Baka," Allen growled, grabbing Kanda's hand and started to march out of the cafeteria.

"L-Let me go!" Kanda demanded, struggling weakly.

"No," Allen barked, turning back to Jerry, "Have someone bring my food to my room!"

"I said let go!" Kanda cried.

"Like hell I will," Allen growled, "I'm not dealing with all these fucking finders the entire way back to my room."

"Y-You jerk!" Kanda screamed, weakly punching Allen's arm.

"Shut up," Allen sighed before the two disappeared down the hallway.

There was complete silence in the cafeteria until…

"So, Cross," Lavi finally spoke up, "What are you doing back?"

* * *

_**Mizu: Nothing left to say. I'm tired and I don't want to bug Allen while he's in a Kanda trance. Not happening…again. Nor do I want to deal with a crying Kanda. **_

_**Lavi: What about me?**_

_**Mizu: I said I'm tired right? I don't have the energy to…Reviews are extremely enjoyed. Ciao for now!**_


	4. New Uniforms

_**Mizu: After a long time fighting with myself on this story, I've finally managed to update it. Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, do you guys really think that Leverrier would be alive at this moment?**_

* * *

_The Death of the Science Branch_

* * *

"Do you have some sort of death wish or something, Komui?" Cross growled at the now cowering scientist, "Why's my idiot apprentice a fuckin' girl?"

"A-As I-I've been trying to t-tell you, it's not m-my fault, General Cross!" Komui cried, holding up a clipboard for protection.

"Then whose is it?" Lenalee demanded.

"O-One of the n-newest scientist from R-Reever's section," Komui stuttered as Reever himself walked in.

"Hm? You talking about Akihiro?" Reever asked, flinching when he spotted Cross, "H-He's b-barricaded himself in his room. I just came down here to ask why."

"What room is his?" Cross questioned, glaring at the Austrian.

"N-Number S-Six Hundred F-Forty-three on the s-seventh floor," Reever stuttered, pointing down the hallway.

Everyone watched as the pissed general stalked off in the direction of the poor scientist's room. Reever looked nervously back at Komui.

"Wh-What's going?" Reever questioned.

"I-I mixed up Akihiro's and my drugs so instead of making Kanda and Allen relaxed, they're…" Komui drifted off as he spotted the other resident red head rush in.

"They're insane fucking chicks!" Lavi cried, diving over the couch and under several stacks of papers, "They're gonna kill me!"

"What did you do to them?" Lenalee demanded.

"Nothing, I swear!" Lavi whined, "It's just that I was talking to Allen while we were headed down to the training area to see how much stamina he still had when we both tripped over a sleeping scientist in the hallway. And well…"

"What happened, Lavi," Lenalee nearly growled, activating her innocence.

"I landed on top of Allen and when I sat up, I accidentally grabbed his…um her…his newly developed area…" Lavi said, hiding his head under Komui's desk, knowing that Lenalee's Dark Boots where just waiting to kick him.

"So you accidentally groped him on the chest?" Komui gasped.

Lavi nodded, "At first, Allen acted like it was no big deal because it was an accident. So I helped him up, still apologizing when who should appear, Kanda. That idiot doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!"

"H-He yelled at Allen?" Komui gulped.

"Yep, and Allen looked at him. So now I've got a Kandafied Allen chasing me throughout the Order, dragging a overly sensitive Yuu behind him!" Lavi cried, trying to further bury himself in Komui's millions of papers.

"D-Did he see you come this way?" Komui asked, starting to freak out.

"I don't think so…" Lavi mumbled.

"Lavi!" Allen's new feminine voice screamed from down the hall.

"Make that a defiantly," Lavi whimpered.

"I'll deal with Allen," Lenalee smiled sweetly, walking towards the doorway, "Allen! Whatcha doing?"

"Murdering rabbits," Allen snapped, moving Lenalee out of his way.

"L-Let me go, Allen!" Kanda tried to demand.

"Hell no! If I do, I won't get to kill this idiot!" Allen shouted, kicking Lavi out from under the desk.

"I said I was sorry!" Lavi cried, trying to get to his feet.

"Not good enough!" Allen shouted, about to activate his innocence.

"_**Congratulations! Both you and Kanda are to leave on a mission right away, Allen!**_" Komui shouted, trying to distract the enraged exmale from the cowering rabbit.

Silence…

"_**Are you fucking insane, Komui!**_" Everyone in the room screamed.

* * *

"Hold still a little longer, Allen," Reever stated, blushing as the exmale tried to stay as still as possible while Johnny and himself poked him with needles.

"I don't see why I can't just where my normal uniform," Allen sighed.

"It doesn't fit you anymore, Allen!" Johnny chided, mouth full of pins, "But this one will!"

"I don't want it to!" Allen whined.

"There!" Lavi beamed, finishing tying Allen's hair into two braided pigtails, "You look so adorable, Moyashi-chan!"

"Lavi!" Allen whimpered, "Stop calling me that!"

"But this is the last time that I'll be able to without worrying whether or not you're in a Yuu-mood," Lavi whimpered.

"Did you really have to call it that?" everyone sweat dropped.

"What? Don't you think it's cute?" Lavi chuckled.

"What do you call it when Kanda's acting like Allen?" Johnny asked, poking Allen once again causing him/her to yelp.

"Mood Moyashi," Lavi said dramatically.

"Booo," Allen sighed.

"You don't get a say in it," Lavi stated,

"This sucks," Allen whined, looking at the sheet that was separating Komui's office, "Do you think Kanda is actually letting the girls do their jobs?"

As if on cue, there was a loud crash and a shouted curse from the other side.

"Not likely," Lavi and Reever sighed.

"I guess I should just be happy that Komui's off searching for master in the order," Allen sighed yet again, "So who's the other lucky guy?"

"Lucky guy?" Reever repeated, "oh, you mean your other mission partner. Krory."

"What!" Allen shrieked, "Krory! No!"

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad, Moyashi-chan~!" Lavi chuckled, "He's only going to be pretending to be your husband after all."

"I'm gonna kill Komui," Allen growled.

"Just be happy that you were changed into a girl. Komui was honestly thinking of sending you and Kanda when you were both guys. He would have made you dress up as girls anyways," Reever stated, poking Allen yet again.

"This sucks," Allen whimpered.

"I'm here-" Krory's voice started to say, "My dear!"

"Huh?" Allen said, about to turn around when was glomped from behind, "Hey! Let me go!" "I don't know who you are, but you remind me so much of my dear, sweet Eliade!" Krory cried/beamed as he tried to bury his face in Allen's hair, "What is it that I should call you?"

"Krory…" Allen hissed.

"Ah! You already know my name! Splendid!" Krory clapped before he came face to face with the Crown Clown, "A-A-Allen! Why are you a woman!"

"That doesn't matter!" Allen shouted, a dark blush painting his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't informed about your current situation-" Krory started to apologized when the curtain separating the room fell.

On the other side of the curtain was Lenalee and Miranda who were still trying to take Kanda's new measurements. Kanda stood wide eyed as the curtain fell, revealing his/her…um…exposed body to the room of males (not including Allen). It took nearly a full second for the shock to wear off before the deafening shrieks filled the Order. Allen, with the Crown Clown, quickly jumped in front of Kanda and effectively hid her/him from view. Somehow in the melee of movement, Kanda and Allen's eyes never met although both were bright red.

"That was…" Krory gulped.

Johnny and Reever just nodded, trying to nurse a few minor nosebleeds.

"wow…Strike!" Lavi chanted.

"SHUT UP!" both Allen and Kanda snapped.

"But Yuu-"

"I swear that if you don't shut up Lavi, that I'll be the one to cut you into a million pieces. Then I'll give them to Kanda and have him dice you up!" Allen snapped.

* * *

"There! You're all ready to go!" Komui clapped as he finished tying Allen's red bow in his/her snow white hair.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You," both Allen and Kanda growled.

Both of the ex-men where now stuffed into puffy and frilly hoop skirt dresses that they had to wear over their new uniforms, both consisting of more skirts. Kanda's was gratefully a deep blue with pale blue fringes. But Allen wasn't so lucky. He was stuck in the girliest pink dress with red frills on it. Plus the cover up make-up to cover his scar which was really the only thing that made him seem somewhat like a male with it, Allen looked like the most innocent, cutest maiden in the world. While Kanda looked like a possessed demon…

Lavi was on the ground laughing at his two best friends while Krory was hiding behind poor Toma, who had to come with them as escorts. Toma was having difficulty believing at that moment that these two exorcists where the same two he had gone on a mission with about a year or so earlier.

"Yes yes, there'll be plenty of time to do that when you get back," Komui smirked, pulling Katashi in front of him, "By the way, along with Toma, Katashi will be going along with you guys."

The two gender-flipped exorcists glared daggers at the finder. Katashi gulped and was really hoping that he'd be able to make it home after this mission.

"Now listen you two," Komui said seriously, "We have been receiving reports of weird happenings in Northern France and we have strong evidence that it is the doing of innocence."

"What kind of weird happenings?" Lavi asked.

"Every night, a blanket of fog covers the village," Komui started.

"That's not that unusual for Northern France," Allen stated, an odd sound of disgust mixed in with his voice.

"If that was it, then we'd have dismissed it already," Komui sighed, "But there is something strange happening every night along with the fog."

"Like?" Lavi pressed, reading the mission file before his eyes widened and he busted out in laughter, "No way! This is so awesome!"

"What?" the other three asked, grabbing the mission file.

" 'During each night of the fog, all the villagers most intimate wishes are fulfilled…'" Allen read, paling as he/she did so, "…no way…"

"So…" Krory thought for a second before a blissful look settled upon his face.

"I'm not going," Allen and Kanda announced.

"You don't have a choice," Komui smirked, "The village is only letting married couples in to their village now until this issue with the fog is settled."

"…shit," Allen cursed as Kanda glared at the scientist, "This is just like France…"

* * *

_**Mizu: Finally… Okay, here's my plan for this story. I REALLY wanted to make this story a Yullen fic because I don't have one yet. But because so many people have asked me not to, I won't. However, I will still write one or two chapters of Yullen for those, like myself, who wouldn't mind this fic being a Yullen story. Due to that, I am now open to any suggestions as to what you guys think should or should not happen inside of this strange French town. Anything will fly with me. **_

_**Allen: So you did want it to be a Yullen story?**_

_**Mizu: *sighs* yeah, originally I kinda thought about it and thought that I could pull it off. Oh well. *shrugs* just means that I can start up a different story for Yullen some time. **_

_**Kanda: I don't know whether I can say that it's a lucky break or not. **_

_**Mizu: Dunno. Anyway, I really enjoy all reviews. So ciao for now.**_


End file.
